Talk:Unnamed CTU agents
Gas attack survivors I haven't seen the episode in a long time, but do all those people really have lines? If they do, that's incredible! --Proudhug 16:01, 28 April 2008 (UTC) : Sorry, no they don't. I just thought they were quite significant because they were practically the only CTU surviors from the attack. Only CTU female gas attack survivor 1 and CTU male gas attack survivor 2 have lines. Also, at the top of the page it doesn't say anything about having lines, just being unnamed CTU agents. SignorSimon 17:04, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Check out the main Unnamed characters page. We don't include information about uncredited extras on Wiki 24. --Proudhug 17:44, 28 April 2008 (UTC) : Those characters are notable, indeed, but it is true that some don't meet the inclusion criteria for the unnamed character pages. I don't think this means that the work you did is not worthy of posting anywhere at all, Signor, so I've been thinking of some place for this material to be moved to. : Now, there are pics of uncredited extras who were involved in the Cordilla virus attack at the Chandler Plaza Hotel; maybe you could do a similar table-layout-style thing for these gas characters? and put it in the Attacks on CTU page? You could make a list of survivors (named and unnamed) and one for the victims. There is precedent for it (the hotel page) and you could plug in all those pictures you took also. If this plan works, none of the stuff you did will go to waste, it will simply be found at another spot.– Blue Rook 19:30, 28 April 2008 (UTC)talk Sounds good. Since the gas attack is quite a major event, could it have a page of its own? Then we could include all the info about what happens (i.e. Ostroff's journey to CTU and how he got there), as well as information on casulties and survivors? Images and short bios could then be included there. We could do a "Read more..." link on the Attacks on CTU page? SignorSimon 19:43, 28 April 2008 (UTC) : In the past, folks have made event-specific pages but they don't generally last long. The prominent one that comes to mind is "The Death of Jack Bauer" (of which only it's talk page remains). I suspect something that you make will be of much better quality, however, so my advice would be for you to experiment in the Sandbox on this if there are no objections relatively soon. – Blue Rook 21:21, 28 April 2008 (UTC)talk I was thinking of pages such as The Sentox Nerve Gas Conspiracy (or something to that effect) and the Anti-terrorism treaty. It would be a page similar to that. But I will experiment on the sandbox. SignorSimon 21:34, 28 April 2008 (UTC) : OK I've made the page in the sandbox - if you think it's worth having a page of its own then let me know and I will update it. SignorSimon 20:29, 29 April 2008 (UTC) That looks quite good so far. I just ran it through spell-check, reduced some image sizes, and took out a few overlinkages, but overall I think it warrants a page of its own. Only a few things come to mind: # It could use a link somewhere prominent, at the top maybe, to the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy since these events are so clearly related... and vice versa (link this in the conspiracy page) # Leave a brief descriptive blurb behind on the Attacks on CTU page, and insert a See the main article here type statement linking to the new page # The size of some of those unnamed survivors is inappropriately large in my opinion; what can we do to normalize them like the others? # If for some reason the new page doesn't work out, we could simply shift all this work to Attacks on CTU (even though it would look crappy there). # And also: remove the non-speaking Survivors from the Unnamed Agents page, and then, on the gas attack page, link to the speaking agents' entries Nice work! – Blue Rook 21:05, 29 April 2008 (UTC)talk Another one I believe there is an unnamed agent unaccounted for in Day 4 12:00pm-1:00pm. He is the one that finds the Dobson Override at the compound. Sk84life 23:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC)